ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Amphitrite
Easily tanked by rdm/nin and dd/nin. If spawns in magic mode, spam tier 1 nukes to feed it tp until it uses whip. Tank (or dd) can get tp on nearby crabs and ws the NM for triggers. Once triggred, just burn it down depending on what mode it is in. Could probably trio the mob ---Dracko 10:39, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Trio'd Whmx2, Mnk. It spawned in magic mode dia spam took care of that. Generally kited it back and forth during magic mode as its pathing around the rock it spawns by is very poor. One Whm cures, the other spams dia; repeat until it dies. --Vince 09:47, January 6, 2011 (UTC). I don't know where "easily tanked by DD/NIN" came from. The NM possesses an extremely high rate of Double Attack and Regain, which means it tears through shadows for DDs without evasion, and it gets enough TP to switch modes extremely often. Once in magic mode, it can instant cast -ga spells, wiping shadows. Not to mention, once it's in Magic Mode, DD/NIN can't hold hate on it because physical damage heals it. It does path poorly around the general area (SCH was able to kite it for 10-15 minutes with no enhanced speed), but instant -gas inevitably eat your HP, forcing you to stop to heal yourself. Back in physical mode, 2, at most 3 WS were enough for it to switch back, starting the entire process all over again. This NM is not nearly as simple as advertised. --Eremes 05:52, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Just tried this as a high-man party of 18 people. Just like Melo Melo, this is a boss better done with fewer people. There is less of a risk to heal it and more focus on fewer allies. Our MNK tried to tank, but he didn't come /WAR so he couldn't hold hate. Our WHMs didn't cure him in time and he died quickly. The rest of the fight became a mess as people were dying and raising every second, basically throwing ourselves like Kamikaze bombers at the boss. Eventually, someone surprised us with a Brew and took it down to half health before dying, giving us enough breathing room. With a lot of trial and error, we managed to kill it at last. So, for everyone planning to do this with a large alliance, bring more mages than DD and have the tank be a MNK or a PLD. It's double attack will eat through shadows too quickly. Any other DDs should just build TP and just run in for a WS when he goes into Physical mode, then run away again and let the MNK or PLD keep whacking it until it goes Magical mode for the BLMs to take care of. I'm sure if we followed this strategy before, it would have been a lot more painless. Thank god for the random Primeval Brew! I am Kagato and I approve this message. --Logan289 20:03, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Wiki has a habit of making NM fights alot harder than they really are. Like I said, this mob is easily trioable. You obviously tank with dd/nin when it is in physical mode, and the rdm/nin tanks in magical mode, both using the relevant mode to deal damage/feed tp until it switches mode, where the other "tank" takes over. Note that I said "Tanked" , not duo'd. But even with this caveat, dd/nin, rdm/nin and a whm can trio it. Not that trio is efficient, since you dont grellow/TH it, but speaking strictly as far as killing for the win, or for the 100% drop, it is definitely trioable, have done it several times. Now, if your "tanks" cant be bothered to carry MDT/PDT sets, then I dont know what to tell you. Did your mages not enfeebe it cause "lolabyssea easymode"? Maybe it was easier to tank it on mnk due to counterstance, but I've never had issues tanking it on mnk, even with shadows down. --Dracko 09:07, January 27, 2011 (UTC) For those wondering, it's possible to trigger Red & Blue on this NM even when it's in "absorbs physical damage" mode. I was led to believe initially that this isn't the case. But I personally triggered Red with an Earth Crusher that healed the mob. I believe the Dancing Edge that triggered Blue also healed it. --ChalkOutline 07:33, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Discovered last night that a DRK with Twilight Scythe can melee attack during both magic and melee phase without getting his/her damage getting absorbed. --ElroSiren 16:55, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Solo brewed as rdm/blm. Didn't worry about procs as I was getting boss win for my bro. In physical mode spammed Savage Blade, cause I'm a sav, and in magical mode spammed Burning Blade. Came close to using up my brew, but certainly wasn't a difficult fight nor a photo finish. Anyone with a physical and elemental weaponskill could brew solo this. --Iscaria 06:24, April 27, 2011 (UTC) How can you use Burning Blade with brew as RDM? Just Chainspell nuke it during magic mode and it will die far before your stuff runs out. If you fight the mob the normal way it´s good to spam magic like dia the whole fight. In magic mode it will feed the mob TP to make it change faster and in physical mode it will cure the mob for a small amount and trigger the haze counter. Triggering haze depletes its TP, so it will be less likely to switch back to magic mode. Lyramion 13:12, June 1, 2011 (UTC) this NM can be duo by very skilled NIN/WAR & WHM/XX video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5o1Hszh0NMs ^^^^ In response to NIN/WAR & WHM/??? Very true and pretty easy with a ninja that has solid evasion setup. Granted i trioed w/ blm aswell for procs mainly. Just turn and ninjitsu wheel in magic mode. Hits extreamly hard tho so advised to have eva on almost 100% in magic mode as double attack hit can deal 1k dmg + -ga dmg so take care. --NightScope2142 05:21, August 12, 2011 (UTC) test run with 3 members I manage to trio this today with 3 members, THF/NIN,NIN/WAR and WHM/RDM. I was dualbox whm and thf and I left NIN on it most of the time while I'm stand-bye by THF. if NIN got death I go in and take over, we take around 45 mins ~ tough and long fight. we fight as melee phase, when it's change we gave it our back and spam nin tools and whm spells. it's take alot of time to change back to physical :S. and as you know spamming ga is something. our drops:- as usual + sword. I'm thinking to fight it again same setup and try to spam some dia on it while it's on physical mode, as Lyramion said, it's good idea to keep him in physical mode very long time so we can kill it. instead of changing phase NorAlaiN